


【逆旅来归同人】替甜甜开车

by moshimowang



Series: 替甜甜开车 [13]
Category: Priest (2011), 逆旅来归
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimowang/pseuds/moshimowang
Summary: AO3居然没有逆旅来归的tag，这篇真的超好磕的安捷女王和莫匆忠犬，化学反应简直爆炸也是pwp一发完今天开心，把之前没传的都传上来……





	【逆旅来归同人】替甜甜开车

莫匆的手有点抖，朝思暮想的安捷就在自己身下，他伸手去解安捷衬衫的扣子，结果解了两三次都没解开。  
他知道自己没被一脚踢开的很大一部分原因是安捷吃下去的药的作用，能够让人保持在一个愉快且慵懒的状态，可是莫匆没想到慵懒起来的安捷看着比平时还要勾人一百倍，平时泛着精光的一双大眼睛如今半张不张的，好像在看他又好像没有焦距，脸上也没有了从前那种犀利，终于有点十七八岁青春年少的纯真感觉了。  
可惜，青春年少的假象下仍然是一颗“大叔心”，安捷嗤笑一声，展开了对莫匆惨无人道的嘲讽：“行不行啊小处男，连个衣服都脱不下来。”  
莫匆本来哆哆嗦嗦的手一用力，直接把衬衫扣子扯下来了。  
白皙而结实的胸膛猝不及防的展现在莫匆眼前，安捷感觉到对面的人呼吸又粗重了几分。  
啧，这才哪到哪啊？真可爱。  
安捷虽然不是弯的，但是他早年混迹的圈子里什么人没有，属于没吃过猪肉但见惯了猪跑的，耳濡目染，知道的未必就比天生取向为男的莫匆少。尤其看见莫匆这幅光景，只怕自己知道的比他还要多点。安捷忽然嘴角一勾，想要逗逗他。  
“知道该干什么吗？”  
莫匆早就被他说的气急败坏，将安捷试图摸上他腰的右手摁住，另一只手比刚才稍微利索点的解开了安捷的裤子。  
“你试试就知道了。”被情欲烧的有些哑的声音低低的响起，但莫匆自己心里也十分没底，要说他没肖想过和安捷上床那未免太假了，可是想只是想而已，实际操作起来还真不知道从哪下口——尤其是真人居然比意淫里的更诱人，莫匆后悔没有先把自己的裤子脱了，现在他的那个早就硬的像铁，被裤子束缚的难以忍受。  
安捷早就察觉到他抵在自己身上的坚挺，不怀好意的用另一只闲着的手轻车熟路的解开了莫匆的裤子，如释重负的小莫匆立刻生龙活虎的弹了出来。  
这么粗。安捷用手握了一下忍不住心想，却不知道“那么粗”的主人被他握的差点出师未捷身先死。  
“操……你能不能老实点！”把安捷的另一只手也按住了，莫匆喘了口气，开始试探性的吻上了安捷的唇。  
嘴唇这么薄，怪不得说话刻薄。莫匆含住安捷的下嘴唇，还轻轻的咬了咬，好像这样就能报平日被骂的仇似的。接着他试着把舌头伸了进去，却一下子被安捷的舌头缠住，安捷的吻技高超，明明他才是在下面的那个，但是却在这个吻里完全掌握了主动权，把莫匆吻的神魂颠倒，意乱情迷。  
“你……”莫匆刚想吃个醋，质问安捷怎么这么会接吻，却忽然感觉到小腹被什么东西抵住了，明明之前安捷一直都没反应，莫匆以为他之前是直男所以很难对男人有感觉，已经做好了持久战的准备，没想到这么快就……  
“你什么你，”安捷非但没不好意思，还挺了一下腰，让自己的坚挺蹭着莫匆的结实的小腹，“我的也不比你的小，现在临阵倒戈还来得及，坐上来自己动，哥哥保证让你爽。”  
安捷本以为莫匆会被他气炸毛，谁知道莫匆只是撑起身子俯视着他，眼里好像烧着一团火，“安饮狐，你这辈子都是我的人。”  
安捷的心跳漏了一拍似的僵住了，莫匆火热的唇急不可耐的从他的侧颈一路吻到腰间，“所以安心被我干吧，别想没用的了。”  
当年名震四九城的“饮狐”在某个色胆包天的少年嘴里居然就这样被安排了一辈子被上的命运，安捷没生气反倒笑了笑，“行啊，把你大爷我‘伺候’好了再说。”  
莫匆色令智昏，竟然从这番居高临下的撅词中听出了一丝勾引的意味，于是心花怒放的伺候起安爷来。他妹妹说的好像没错，他可能真是什么“忠犬”吧？  
忠心耿耿的大型犬莫匆一口含住了安捷的前端，让他抽了口冷气。  
“……你还挺认真，”安捷承认被人口真的很爽，但还是装作不在意的样子，“不用做到这样也行……”  
莫匆用舌头感觉出安捷的口是心非，安捷的性器在他嘴里明显大了一圈，莫匆像受到了鼓励似的，越发的卖力起来，将嘴里那根吸的啧啧有声，连安捷老流氓自己听了都开始脸红心跳。  
“唔……你……”安捷话没说完，就感觉到莫匆的手探到了自己身后，修长的手指按住了后穴的边缘，安捷老脸一红——那里竟然已经被自己前面流出来的体液打湿了，莫匆的指腹正借着体液的润滑小心翼翼的开拓着。  
安捷坚信是医生给的药里面有春药的成分，绝对不是自己太久没做太饥渴才这样“泛滥”的，第一次被开拓感觉有点奇怪，虽然莫匆很温柔，所以并没有感到疼，可是毕竟两根手指插了进去，异物感让他不太舒服。  
感受到了身下人的不自在，莫匆将安捷的硬挺吐出来，低声说了一句：“忍一忍，很快就好。”  
说着便将两根手指全部伸入了安捷的后穴，沿着内壁摸索着，终于按到了一个圆形的凸起。  
“啊！”一阵愉悦的快感入电流般窜上了安捷的身体，让他不自觉的喊了出来。  
莫匆自然不会放过这么明显的反应，他一边吞吐着安捷的挺立，一边用指节分明的手指搔刮着后穴的G点，很快干涩紧致的后穴就开始传来水声，顺着莫匆的手流了下来。  
“你身体好敏感，医生说不是所有人的G点都这么好找。”莫匆略带挑逗的看了安捷一眼，没意识到自己顺口把医生卖了。  
安捷被前后加攻之下折腾的身子都软绵绵的了，听完这句硬是聚起了全身的力气骂了一句：“操，那个吃里扒外的混蛋！……他还教你什么了！”  
莫匆自知说漏嘴，又专心致志的替他口了，没过一会儿他就感觉到安捷在他嘴里的颤抖。  
“好了，别……别吸了……”安捷粗略想了一下，自己大概是小半年都没解决过了，而且那次也是用手匆匆打发的，所以他对自己的定力没什么信心，莫匆这混小子每次还用舌头绕着他的前端舔一圈，他强压了好几次想射的冲动，这次快要极限了。  
不说还好，说完之后莫匆越发的将安捷深深吞了进去，安捷感觉自己已经插到了他的嗓子，那又紧又窄的通道将安捷敏感的前端卡住，后穴的G点同时被莫匆快速的按压，安捷忍了又忍，最后还是被快感打败，一泻千里。  
安捷后悔自己怎么没能有规律的自己解决一下，如今攒了好几个月的情欲奔流而出，他感觉到自己射了三四股才颤颤巍巍的软下去，而莫匆居然躲也没躲，悉数咽了下去。

头一次安捷觉得自己没脸见人，他喘着粗气试图从刚刚的失态中平复，结果气儿还没喘匀，就感觉到莫匆的手指从身后抽了出去，一个更粗更热的家伙抵在了他的穴口。  
“医生还说……”莫匆伸出舌头将嘴角的白浊舔净，安捷觉得自己的脸都快烧起来了，“高潮之后的身体会比较放松，比较容易……进入。”  
莫匆说着话忽然腰一挺，就将自己送入了安捷体内。刚刚高潮过的后穴比一开始的确放松了不少，莫匆借着安捷下身一片狼藉的液体的润滑，进去了一大半。  
安捷在心里把医生骂了个狗血喷头，可是莫匆的前端恰好戳在他的G点，明明前面才释放过，但是后穴好像已经适应了那种充实感，开始不自觉的收缩着想要更多，所以他张了张嘴，最后还是一句话都没说出来，只是发出了一声隐忍的呻吟。  
真紧。莫匆闷哼了一声，用力把自己连根没入了安捷的后穴，安捷的体内温度很高，内壁紧紧包裹着他，莫匆准备了一脑子的理论知识，此时竟然一个字都蹦不出来，在欲望的冲击下只好追随本能，发狠的抽插着。  
“啊……啊……”安捷双腿缠绕在莫匆纤细有力的腰间，莫匆结实的腹肌轮廓随着他的动作时隐时现，后穴被干的越发松软，随着抽插不时泄出淫液，在莫匆的撞击下发出啪啪的声响。  
莫匆听着安捷漏出的呻吟，越发的把持不住，每次抽出去的时候安捷的内壁都像挽留似的紧紧的绞住他的分身，于是莫匆便再狠狠的插回去，把后穴用力干开，可是不管他插了多少次后穴还是那样的紧致，莫匆不由自主的加快了力度和速度。  
安捷知道处男第一次都很难把持的住，节奏掌握不好就容易“秒射”，不过他并不打算提醒莫匆，反而用力收缩着后穴，把莫匆夹的神魂颠倒。  
“我操！”莫匆骂了一句，本来他就忍了半天先把安捷弄到高潮了，自己的欲望早就叫嚣着要发泄，更何况安捷又暗地里使绊子，当时莫匆就有点要去了的意思。“安、安捷……我……”  
体内的肉棒涨大了一圈，安捷知道他要忍不住了，却还明知故问，“你怎么了？不会是……要到了吧？”  
男人的自尊让莫匆宁愿死也不想点头，可是强行忍住欲望又让他生不如死，莫匆衡量了一下，决定还是选择痛快一死，于是可怜兮兮的点了点头。  
“啧，”安捷两条盘在莫匆腰上的长腿用了力，把他往自己身体里又送的更深了一点，一只手探下去摸到他俩结合的地方，握住莫匆早就被自己打湿的囊袋，恶意的捏了捏。“我说可以了吗？谁允许你射的？”  
莫匆也不知道怎么的，一股说不清道不明的快感直击他的心口，他两手箍住安捷的腰，发狠连插了十来下，终于射在了后穴里。  
安捷觉得莫匆攒的时间大概比自己还长，等他射完还没把自己抽出来，后穴就已经被精液填满，早就泛滥成灾了。  
看着趴在自己身上喘粗气的莫匆，安捷不怀好意的笑了笑。  
“器倒是挺大，可惜活儿还差点……哎哟！”  
尊严扫地的莫匆一口咬住了安捷的脖子，发泄似的种了一颗草莓。  
“……闭嘴。”嘲讽归嘲讽，但是安捷也知道今天不可能只有这一次，于是他也不说话，有一搭没一搭的用手滑过莫匆光洁的后背，沿着他的肩胛骨描摹。  
“别乱动，怪痒的。”莫匆一边对安捷上下其手，一边双标的制止安捷。  
“你怎么摸哪都痒，听说痒痒肉多有人疼。”安捷轻轻笑了一声。  
莫匆自己也笑了，从小妈就走了，长大爸又没了，他不知道怎么就“有人疼”了。  
安捷好像感受到了他的情绪，立刻补了一句，“从今往后不就有人疼了吗？哥疼你。”  
说完就感觉到莫匆那根刚射了个天昏地暗的肉棒又起来了，硬邦邦的戳在他俩中间。  
年轻真好，不知道怎么的，安捷第一反应竟然是感慨了这个。  
“好——但是现在让我先疼疼你。”莫匆终于迎来了翻盘的机会，一双眼睛里闪着情欲交织着狡黠的光，一把搂住安捷的腰，将他翻了过去。

 

 

 

后穴被射进去的东西随着安捷的动作流了出来，修长白皙的大腿上滑腻腻的感觉让安捷不禁脸红到耳朵根。  
“你特么到底射了多少……”安捷骂骂咧咧的把腿夹紧，却被莫匆用力把两腿别开了，莫匆从后面抵住安捷，用腿把他的腿别住，这个动作让安捷的私处暴露无遗，之后莫匆按着他的腰向下，把他的屁股抬起来，安捷忽然想到这是他以前最喜欢的后入姿势——只不过他一直是后面那个。  
莫匆吸取了上次前戏太多导致秒射的教训，这次一句废话也没有的直接挺了进去，穴口还没来得及流出来的精液又被莫匆硕大的肉棒插了回去，接着再随着他的抽出流下来，被撑满的后穴红白分明，娇艳欲滴，甚是淫糜。  
“饮狐，你是不是喜欢后入，”这个姿势可以让莫匆将自己进出安捷的过程一览无余，他竟不知道一向冷淡的安捷可以有如此香艳的样子，忍不住用力贯穿着安捷，想让他发出更大的呻吟。“不然怎么叫的这么好听？”  
“嗯……啊……”安捷不得不承认后入真的可以插得好深，莫匆每次都连根没入再全部退出，再狠狠插回来的时候下面的囊袋还会拍到他的会阴，发出啪啪的声响，来来回回把他顶的全身酥麻，前面也不知道什么时候硬起来了。  
“我后入别人的时候你小子下面还没长毛呢。”安捷被人揭短，身体早就化成一滩水可嘴上还是硬，不服输的刺了莫匆一句。  
“啊！”安捷话音刚落，就感觉屁股被狠狠拍了一巴掌，他感觉到莫匆没使多大劲，但是声音特别的响，而且那恰到好处的力度，竟然让他背后窜上一丝快感。  
“后入别人没有被人后入爽吧？”莫匆的声音带了一丝凉意，“还是说，你也被别人这样干过？”  
安捷知道莫匆生气了，身后的撞击越发的粗暴，让他腰都开始酸起来，可是不知道为什么快感却一浪高过一浪，安捷都觉得自己奇怪了。  
“没、没有……啊！”屁股又被扇了一巴掌，安捷的后穴不自觉的收紧，肉棒也颤颤巍巍的滴下淫液。  
“安捷你听好了，从今以后你就是我的人，你的后面只能被我干，你的前面也只能射给我。”莫匆毫不留情的掐住安捷的腰，随着自己的深入将他的腰揽向自己，恨不得把那副身体揉碎在手里——大概忠犬的控制欲被激起来之后，就会变成狼吧。  
令各路豪杰闻风丧胆的安饮狐，如今在小狼狗的蹂躏下只能断断续续的发出破碎的呻吟，安捷被插的趴不稳，只好紧紧的抓住了床单。  
“听到了吗，恩？”见安捷不出声，莫匆又一巴掌拍上了他的屁股，满意的感觉到安捷后穴的紧缩。  
“啊……你……你做梦去吧……”安捷这辈子吃过许多宁折不弯的亏，但是都没有这次让他后悔，嘴硬一时爽，之后莫匆暴风雨似的攻击很快把他最后一点理智也碾碎。  
安捷感觉到后穴已经被插的滚烫，可是莫匆偏偏避开他的G点，只是一味的自己寻求快感，前面也已经硬的发涨，就差那么一点点就可以到了……  
“莫、莫匆……”安捷的双眼已经被情欲折磨的带上了一层水汽，“我是你的……你……快点……”  
莫匆的速度丝毫没有放慢，只是居高临下的看着安捷吃力的扭过头，盯着他湿润的眼睛问，“怎么，这个速度还嫌慢？”  
“快点碰一碰那里……”安捷心里把莫匆骂了一百遍，可是嘴上最终还是要服软。  
看着安捷泛红的眼角，莫匆立刻心软了，虽然余怒未消，但还是一挺腰撞上了安捷的G点。  
“这里？”  
被放置许久的G点终于被插到，安捷忍不住发出了一声绵长的呻吟。  
“我问你是不是这里。”莫匆缓缓退出去，又狠狠一撞。  
“啊！是……”安捷的后穴一阵温热，被莫匆插的汁液乱溅，“是这里……继续干这里……啊……”  
莫匆低声骂了句“操”，终于忍不住兽性大发狂干了几十下，安捷被刺激的大声呻吟着，最后哭着被干到了高潮。  
一时间屋子里只有两个人凌乱的喘息，夹着安捷尚未平息的啜泣。  
“终于不嘲笑我是雏了？”莫匆捏了捏安捷泛红的鼻尖，觉得女王大人哭唧唧的样子简直可爱的不行。  
安捷胸口起伏，虚弱的翻了个白眼，“知道什么叫生理性的眼泪吗？我那是……”  
我那是射不出来憋得！安捷想了想觉得这个理由也很丢脸，索性不说话了。  
莫匆抱着安捷笑的像条狗，然后忽然想起什么似的，“哎，安捷，我最近想着高考报个警校，你觉得怎么样？”  
“……警校？”安捷一愣，随后又笑了，“混完黑道考警校，你这洗的够白的。”  
“去你的，”莫匆也被逗笑了，“我听医生说你还是制服控，怎么样，以后就可以和穿警服的警察叔叔上床了，刺激不刺激？”  
安捷一记肘击打断了某人的调戏，却不由自主的幻想了一下那个场景，嘴角勾起一丝轻笑，回身吻住了还没回过神的未来的莫警官。


End file.
